


Série Contos de Adassar 01 - Nossos Destinos Entrelaçados

by NaomiBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Middle Earth, Mpreg, Paranormal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiBlack/pseuds/NaomiBlack
Summary: No mundo de Adassar, criaturas sobrenaturais, dotadas de magia pelas dividades, e humanos vivem normalmente, mas as próprias criaturas mágicas tem muitos conflitos a resolver entre elas mesmas. A centenas de anos, tentando dar um fim as constantes guerras mágicas, o Congresso, uma organização não-governamental de criatura mágicas e não mágicas, decidiu dividir os territórios explorados em Reinos separados por raças.No Grande Norte, onde os invernos são duros e todo cidadão deve nascer um guerreiro, dois Reinos vizinhos são rivais naturais, o Reinos dos Linces e o Reino dos Lobos, mas o amor inesperado de dois filhotes, Miki, filho mais jovem do Rei dos Linces e Amaruq, príncipe herdeiro do Reino dos Lobos, pode mudar o Norte para sempre.(Yaoi, Middle-earth, Paranormal, Magia, M-preg)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, pessoal, esta é a primeira vez que posto algo que eu escrevi e eu meio que estou fazendo isso mais pra me obrigar a continuar a escrever, como eu tenho muitas ideias pra muitas histórias, eu tenho o costume de parar de escrever antes de terminar. Então, não esperem muito atualizações dessa história, leia meio de coração aberto pras possibilidades. HAHAHAHAH. Desculpa. Mas eu vou mesmo tentar atualizar essa história, então vou tentar muito e se puderem me ajudar incentivando seria muito legal. 
> 
> As coisas estão meio confusas nesse capítulo, sinto que ficou meio monstro de Frankenstein, porque tem várias partes que escrevi em momentos diferentes, com ideias diferentes e eu meio que juntei, então pode estar meio confuso, mas espero ir explicando a maioria das coisas nos próximos capítulos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal, esta é a primeira vez que posto algo que eu escrevi e eu meio que estou fazendo isso mais pra me obrigar a continuar a escrever, como eu tenho muitas ideias pra muitas histórias, eu tenho o costume de parar de escrever antes de terminar. Então, não esperem muito atualizações dessa história, leia meio de coração aberto pras possibilidades. HAHAHAHAH. Desculpa. Mas eu vou mesmo tentar atualizar essa história, então vou tentar muito e se puderem me ajudar incentivando seria muito legal. 
> 
> As coisas estão meio confusas nesse capítulo, sinto que ficou meio monstro de Frankenstein, porque tem várias partes que escrevi em momentos diferentes, com ideias diferentes e eu meio que juntei, então pode estar meio confuso, mas espero ir explicando a maioria das coisas nos próximos capítulos. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

 

 

Adversidades nos fazem mais fortes, mais preparados para lidar com dores futuras. Nos fazem crescer, amadurecer. Dores, apesar de terríveis, realçam os nossos momentos de alegria. Como é muito bem sabido, não haveria luz se não houvessem trevas. Mesmo assim, que os Deuses nos protejam dos infortúnios passos no caminho tortuoso para alcançar o nosso destino.

Uma tempestade, metaforicamente e literalmente, se a aproximavam do futuro de Miki. Circunstancias, muito além de suas eleições, mudariam para sempre o rumo do que ele achava que seria sua vida, mas o levariam mais perto dos desejos dos Deuses para seu caminho, o **amor**.

Amor, no sentido romântico, era algo que Miki nunca havia depositado muitos pensamentos, em sua opinião, haviam tantos outros assuntos mais relevantes que sentimentos bobos e supérfluos. Como por exemplo, nesse exato momento, Miki estava prestes a enfrentar uma situação de alta importância, que demandava sua total atenção, praticamente uma situação de vida ou morte. _Teria que enfrentar seus colegas de_ _turma_ _!!!_

Diferente do ponto de vista de Miki, o presente momento dificilmente seria considerado por outros como uma situação de crucial importância, muito menos de vida ou morte, exorbitando, estava mais para a morte de sua vida social, mas Miki realmente não tinha muito dela.

Nosso dramático jovem era um dos príncipes do Reino dos Linces, o reino onde metamorfos linces viviam. Sendo um príncipe e estudando em seu próprio reino, em seu próprio castelo, era de se imaginar que Miki não teria problemas em fazer amizades com os jovens senhores da nobreza, filhos de duques, marqueses, condes, viscondes e barões de todo o reino que vinham a capital estudar com os melhores instrutores e, porque não, fazer conexões importantes em seu futuro. Mas esse não era o caso. Pelo menos, esse não era mais o caso, a partir do momento que as outras crianças conheciam o jovem príncipe.

O jovem lince caminhava pelos corredores do castelo as presas. A vida no castelo fervilhando, como sempre, o som de burburinho de conversa, enquanto os servos batiam tapeçarias, esfregavam roupas, carregavam caixotes, crianças corriam perto de som de água, uma fonte, o sol atravessava o trecho entre as colunas iluminando o corredor e aquecendo o lado direito do corpo de Miki. Não havia escapatória, ele se aproximava do campo de treinamento onde teria de enfrentar Axel e seu bando.

Miki, não pela primeira vez, amaldiçoava seu temperamento orgulhoso e sua falta de tato de saber quando falar. No dia anterior o rapaz havia se metido em uma discussão acalorada com seu colega de classe, Axel, o autocrata tirânico que reinava seu pequeno mundo dentro do grupo de alunos de sua sala de aula. Axel era praticamente tudo que um jovem guerreiro gostaria de ser, o herdeiro de um grande ducado muito próspero, ótimo em estratégias militares e um bom combatente, tanto no corpo-a-corpo, quanto com uma espada, além disso era muito alto, forte e tinha um rosto que fazia as pobres donzelas do reino suspirar quando o viam. Mas sua personalidade era distorcida, aproveitava a veneração que recebia de todos pra oprimir aos menores e indefesos. Desde que chegara havia transformado a já não muito agradável vida social de Miki, em um desastre completo.

Miki não lidava muito bem com opressores, nesses momentos seu orgulho sempre falava mais alto, e, antes que pudesse pensar, sua boca grande sempre começava discussões com Axel. Quando entrava em alguma discussão Miki muitas vezes perdia completamente o bom senso, parecia que seu cérebro se esquecia da conexão direta com sua boca e as afirmações mais esdrúxulas possíveis saiam dos seus lábios, como dizer ao melhor combatente de sua sala que no dia seguinte durante o treino de luta corpo a corpo mostraria suas habilidades e acabaria com ele. Agora, você deve estar se perguntando se Miki tinha alguma aptidão em combate para fazer tal afirmação, infelizmente, a resposta é não, nenhuma.

Ao entrar na arena de treino todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, todos ouviram sua estúpida declaração no dia anterior e ninguém parecia ter pena do metido príncipe que sempre falava mais do que devia pra alguém do seu tamanho.

Todos se posicionaram no centro da arena, esperando as instruções do treinador, o capitão Lerche. Naquele dia treinariam combate corpo a corpo, formariam um círculo e o treinador escolheria uma dupla que se enfrentaria no meio. O treino começou, Axel e seus amigos não paravam de encarar, cochichar e rir em sua direção. Durante todo o tempo do treino Miki suava frio esperando seu nome ser chamado junto ao de Axel. Seu nome foi chamado algumas vezes junto ao nome de outros alunos, mas não importava tanto lutar contra os outros, seu desempenho era sempre péssimo, então sua falta de habilidades em luta não o afetava tanto assim, não muito mais do que sua falta de aptidões físicas, em geral, cobrava da sua autoestima, mas é obvio que ele não tinha jurado a alto e bons tons derrotar mais nenhum dos seus colegas de treino.

A aula estava quase terminando, o alívio se espalhava pelo corpo de Miki, escaparia dali vivo e mais importante, em sua opinião, com o orgulho intacto. Sim, o jovem príncipe devia urgentemente rever suas prioridades. Por fim, o treino foi interrompido por uma missiva que o capitão Lerche deveria ler imediatamente. Infelizmente, Lerche decidiu não terminar a classe naquele momento, disse a todos que esperassem por ele para o encerramento.

Com a saída do capitão a agitação começou novamente. Todos encarravam os dois rivais, esperando a conclusão dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. O cérebro de Miki estava a mil quilômetros por hora, bolando um bilhão de planos mirabolantes pra sair de lá ileso. _Talvez se disse que estava doente?_ _Todos já achavam que tinha a constituição frágil, mesmo. Talvez pudesse desmaiar, era um movimento covarde, mas poderia funcionar. Talvez pudesse fingir que estava no calor? Apesar de que faltava alguns meses pro calor chegar pra qualquer um. Podia fingir que havia visto um dragão no horizonte. Teria que correr rápido depois disso, o truque não funcionaria por muito tempo. Ou podia pedir desculpas…_ _Até parece. S_ eus pensamentos foram interrompidos, Axel havia dado alguns passos a frente se posicionando no centro do círculo.

– O que foi mesmo que você disse ontem, Grimbald? – disse Axel sorrindo maleficamente para Miki. – Algo sobre uma luta? – Miki só o olhou irritado. Não havia saída, não iria correr agora.

– Você está lembrando mal, Blixen, eu não me lembro de ter falado sobre uma luta. – Disse Miki indo pro meio do círculo.

– Ah, é mesmo? Porque muita gente parece ter ouvido errado também, então. – Disse Axel rindo com seus amigos.

– O que eu quis dizer é que isso nem vai poder ser chamado de luta. – Disse Miki se colocando na posição inicial. – Eu vou acabar com a sua raça.

Axel rosnou, toda sua expressão tinha perdido a graça, agora fúria transpassava seu corpo todo. A mente de Miki amaldiçoou sua boca grande que atacará novamente, desse jeito ela acabaria matando ele. Mas alívio também passou por ele, melhor passar por isso com Axel irritado, do que através dos risos, a humilhação seria consideravelmente menor.

– Grimbald! – Axel gritou, ainda não se posicionando pra lutar, mas seu corpo começava a tremer de raiva. – Ainda dá tempo de pedir perdão, faça ou você irá se arrepender disso. Eu já estou ficando cansado dessa sua atitude de merda.

– Que bom, porque eu já estou bem cansado dessa sua cara de merda. – respondeu Miki.

Axel jogou seu corpo pra frente em uma explosão de raiva. A luta havia começado. Miki aproveitou seu melhor posicionamento pra desviar. Tinha que lutar com a cabeça, aproveitar que Axel estava muito irritado. Sem parar um momento, Axel jogou um soco na direção de Miki, Miki se abaixou e tentou agarrar o braço de Axel, se pudesse jogá-lo com tudo no chão, usando o próprio peso dele, acabaria com aquilo rapidamente. Porém Miki nãohavia se posicionado rápido o suficiente. Axel se soltou do agarre em seu braço e pulou para trás, longe dos braços de Miki. Novo plano. Miki tentou pular nos tornozelos de Axel pra derrubá-lo, mas Blixen havia visto o movimento, pulou e então chutou o peito de Miki o jogando de costas no chão.

Miki acabava de ver qualquer esperança disso terminar com uma vitória sua ser completamente esmagada por um troll, o jovem príncipe imaginava que a sensação deveria ser parecida com a que ele teve quando Axel se jogou em cima dele. _Malditos trolls_ _, porque todos tinham que ser tão grandes?_ Miki posicionou as mãos em escudo na frente do rosto e Axel começou a socar seu torso. O pequeno lince tentou se virar, não ajudava muito em sua tentativa de fuga, mas, pelo menos, os socos doeriam menos.

Axel agarrou um de seus braços puxando forte em direção de suas costar. Miki gritou de dor.

– Vai quebrar meu braço, seu estúpido! Jumento! Troll! – gritava Miki se contorcendo e chutando. Axel usou o outro braço pra empurrar a cabeça de Miki no chão, piorando a dor no braço de Miki.

– Agora, fedelho mimado – disse Axel devagar. – Está na hora das desculpas. – Miki riu.

– Que bom, já estava na hora, seu comportamental tem sido péssimo mesmo. – O riso de Miki, foi interrompido por outro puxão em seu braço. – Fodido desgraçado, você vai quebrar meu braço.

– Vou quebrar seu braço, mesmo, se você não pedir perdão agora. – Axel causou outro grito de dor de Miki.

As pessoas começavam a sussurrar, a coisa toda havia saído do controle, ninguém gostava muito do príncipe, todos os alunos achavam que o garoto precisava de uma lição, apesar de ser uma ofensa de guerreiro, era mal educado e se achava superior aos outros, quando deveria ficar caladinho no seu canto, dando graças aos deuses que seus pais eram caridosos o bastante pra desperdiçando recursos valiosos na cria defeituosa deles, mas realmente ninguém queria vê-lo machucado, todos tinham que se lembrar que ele ainda era um príncipe.

Miki conseguia sentir o sentimento de pena e desprezo vindo dos outros a sua volta, para eles era como ver uma barata sendo torturada. Tinha ódio deles, de todos eles. _Imbeci_ _s_ _simplórios, que se acham superiores só porque são grandes, acham que a justiça anda com eles pois se autodenominam guerreiros, são lobos em pele de cordeiro. Não vou baixar a cabeça. Não vou pedir perdão por existir._

O clima não podia estar mais tenso, até que ouviram os sons de passos. Axel largou Miki rapidamente e todos se ajeitaram em suas posições. O capitão olhou a todos por um momento, estranhando a mudança no ambiente, mas continuou de onde havia parado. Com a classe dispensada, Miki saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Com a adrenalina baixando de seu corpo, Miki sentia as lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas o pior era a dor em sua alma. Mais uma humilhação enchia seu saco de lamurias. _Nunca serei aceito pelos outros._ _Serei para sempre a cria defeituosa. Será que p_ _assarei o resto da vida tentando me provar, sem sucesso, para idiotas?_ Miki precisava de um tempo sozinho, de paz que não encontraria agora no castelo. Ele precisava lamber suas próprias feridas, depois talvez fosse buscar conforto com Hild ou Alvis, mas agora, ele precisava de seu lugar especial.

Para entender melhor a situação, precisam saber: Miki precisava de um tempo longe de sua família, de vez em quando.

Ele os amava profundamente, mas muitas vezes se sentia só no meio deles. Naquela manhã, como geralmente o faziam aos domingos, tiveram o café da manhã juntos, no salão mais reservado na ala dos dormitórios reais, longe das obrigações da corte. O que era tanto umas pausa para seus pais, quanto uma tentativa de relaxar Miki. Todos sabiam que o mais jovem dos cinco irmãos não lidava bem com grandes públicos. Como monarcas do Reino dos Linces os pais de Miki tinham muitas atribuições, e como príncipes, seus irmãos tinham estudos e atividades em prol do reino, todos geralmente eram muito ocupados, mas sempre tentavam conseguir um tempo para passarem juntos. Eram realmente uma família feliz e carinhosa.

Seu irmão mais velho, Hildingr, na noite anterior havia voltado de uma viagem ao sul após semanas longe. Hild, como carinhosamente o chamavam, era o príncipe herdeiro e estava a anos se preparando para no futuro assumir o comando do Reino. Havia ido ao sul como representante de seu pai em reuniões importantes com reis, representantes, diplomatas e figuras de autoridade, tudo organizado pelo Congresso, uma organização não-governamental de criaturas mágicas e não mágicas que tem como objetivo preservar a paz em Adassar.

Miki havia sentido muita falta de Hild.

Amava muito todos seus irmão, Luava, com sua atitude séria, mas seus olhos gentis, Adami, com sua vivacidade descontrolada, sempre querendo ser o héroi e Oki com seu jeito despreocupado, muitos diziam até molenga, mas Hild sempre fora seu favorito, apesar da diferença de idade, responsabilidades e expectativas, Hild era muito presente e carinhoso com Miki. E o mais importante, compreendia-o.

Todos na família Grimbald amavam muito o casula, mas não conseguiam entender muitas vezes suas dores, suas mudanças de humor, suas atitudes. Todos eram muito bonitos, grandes e fortes, excelentes bons guerreiros. Luava era uma das melhores arqueiras do reino, os gêmeos desdem sempre se jogavam em todos tipos de luta que podiam, desde competições esportivas até rixas em tavernas e Hild era, literalmente, o melhor guerreiro do Reino, era praticamente um monstro em campo. Porém Hild havia visto muitas vezes suas dores, incontáveis vezes, porque foi na cama de Hild que Miki subira pra chorar quando era muito novo pra entender porque as outras crianças o tratavam mal.

Nas semanas que Hild havia se ausentado, Miki havia se sentido muito só. Miki era naturalmente muito fechado com seu lado frágil e meigo, para maioria das pessoas ele era frio, egoísta ou mimado, mas Hild, com suas brincadeiras sempre trazia seu verdadeiro lado pra fora. Em um dia, no meio das atribulações da corte, preferiu se isolar e procurar seu único amigo.

Alvis era um metamorfo raposa, ele morava em Cardea, uma cidade perto da fonteira entre os Reinos dos Linces e Reino das Raposas, era o segundo filho de um duque e, como Miki, não tinha nenhuma aptidão física, e, o pior, era extremamente tímido, o oposto do engraçado e extrovertido Hild, mas no que Hild puxava sua personalidade pra fora, Alvis lhe dava espaço e confiança, o que sempre fizera Miki se abrir.

Naquele dia, havia ido visitar seu amigo de surpresa, mas quando chegou em sua casa, uma bela mansão colonial, com o mais lindo jardim secreto, onde geralmente se encontravam, descobriu através do mordomo, que a raposa havia saído as compras na capital e só voltaria a noite.

Sozinho, sem planos para o dia e não querendo voltar pra casa tão cedo, Miki se transformou em sua forma de lince e ficou caminhando pela fronteira, aproveitando o bom tempo. No meio da tarde, meio perdido e com sede, acabou ouvindo barulho de água e encontrou o local mais mágico que já havia visto. _Tocado pela deusa,_ havia pensado Miki.

Miki Grimbald, como sabem, era o quinto filho do rei, Einar e sua esposa, Ruta, e sempre fora muito amparado e protegido, mas ao nascer o pequeno lince mal havia sobrevivido.

Havia sido um dos piores invernos que o Grande Norte já havia visto. Naquela noite uma nevasca como nunca haviam visto aparecera, a rainha que havia estado muito doente nos últimos meses de gravidez, entrou subitamente em trabalho de parto. Seus gritos eram perdidos no som do vento que batia nas janelas tremendo todo o castelo. Durante todo o ocorrido parecia que o mundo cairia a qualquer instante. Por fim, todos se tranquilizaram, o jovem príncipe havia finalmente nascido, mas a calmaria momentânea duraria pouco, o bebê era muito pequeno e frágil, não chorava, não mamava. Os curandeiros não tinham dúvidas, o pequeno não sobreviveria até o amanhecer.

Desesperada, a rainha Ruta pegou o pequeno filhote nos braços e correu pra fora do castelo em plena nevasca implorando de joelho aos deuses, qualquer deus que se apiedasse, que salvasse seu filho.

Einar nesse momento havia conseguido alcançá-la, passado sua consternação. Esperança o atravessou ao ouvir o pedido de sua esposa, talvez suas angustias seriam ouvidas, porém, depois de alguns instantes de terrível tensão, sem resposta das divindades, aceitando o terrível destino do seu filhote, o rei se abaixou para convencer a esposa a volta aos seus aposentos, não havia nada a ser feito.

Como _**magia**_ a nevasca, abruptamente, congelou no meio do ar, olhando para cima os jovens reis viram a lua brilhar enorme como nunca haviam visto, de um filete de luz viram uma figura se aproximar aos poucos, uma figura divina, como nada que haviam visto antes, ela parou próximo a eles, olhou ao recém-nascido por um instante e então sorriu levemente. Levando um dos braços até o jovem príncipe acariciou por um instante os pequenos fios de cabelo e, então, depositou o polegar sobre sua têmpora esquerda, uma luz brilhou no ponto onde houve o toque. Abruptamente tudo voltou ao normal, a deusa sumira, o vento, a neve e a semi-escuridão voltaram, mas algo havia mudado, um marca branca redonda permanecia na pele do jovem príncipe, e, agora, para o deleite dos pais, o bebê gritava a plenos pulmões. Desde então, a família real sempre foi devota da Deusa da Lua.

Em seu pequeno paraíso, Miki sentia a Deusa da Lua em todos os lugares, fazia ele se sentir pleno.

 

Depois daquele dia, da tentativa de visitar Alvis, voltou várias vezes naquele local, enquanto Hild esteve fora, e naquele domingo, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, percebeu que precisava daquilo mais uma vez.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, esse capitulo é focado no Miki, o próximo capítulo vai ser focado no Amaruq, mas não será um capitulo pra cada, é só nesses capítulos de introdução mesmo, quando eles se encontrarem finalmente não vai ter mais capítulo focado em nenhum dos dois.  
> Deixem seus comentários, se gostaram da ideia :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última vez que postei: Faz 84 anos :')  
> ..Mas prometo que vai sair mais, esse capítulo eu tinha que ter postado ontem e o próximo capítulo tá quase terminado.  
> Por favor, leiam as notas no fim do capítulo, deixem comentários quando terminarem e...  
> Boa leitura :3

 

 

 

Amaruq Berg estava relativamente satisfeito com os resultados das reuniões com o Conselho, foram vários dias longos de tensos diálogos intermináveis, mas produtivos. Tinha estado nas reuniões do Conselho, no sul, com seu pai e outros diplomatas, por semanas. Havia pedido para seu pai delegar essa tarefa a ele, para ir sozinho, mas, como sempre, seu pai disse-lhe que ainda era muito jovem e inexperiente. Ao menos, deixou-o ir com ele.

Tinha acabado de completar 19 anos e era muito respeitado em seu Reino, não apenas por ser o príncipe herdeiro, mas por ser um guerreiro honrado. Havia estudado muito sua vida toda, tirou sempre notas máximas, era forte, o maior lobo em muitas décadas, até maior que seu pai, era o melhor caçador do reino e havia feito serviço militar junto ao seu povo, pra aprender humildade. Queria as responsabilidades que eram seu destino, e logo, mas seu pai sempre dizia que tinha que ter paciência, que era jovem demais, devia aproveitar mais a juventude.

Tudo que Amaruq queria era se provar digno.

Haviam muitos anos pela frente antes disso acontecer e Amaruq não era conhecido pela paciência. O que o deixava em um estado de frustração perpétua se não extravasava, geralmente com a caça ou esportes. Principalmente lidando com assuntos tão sérios.

Nem tudo nas reuniões com o Congresso eram tensão e discussões, pelo menos, era o que o Conselho tentava passar. Ao fim das atividades diplomáticas, sempre haviam pequenas olimpíadas pra aliviar a todos. O que, em muitos casos, não fazia muito seu papel.

Amaruq era extremamente competitivo e tentava se provar sempre.

Por isso quando os jogos entre os membros reunidos para as assembleias com o Conselho foram anunciados, Amaruq ficou muito animado, orgulharia seu pai e, ao mesmo tempo, relaxaria. Muitas atividades aconteceram, em vários esportes: corrida, de curta e longa distância, luta, pentatlo, corrida de bigas, arremesso, arco e flecha, salto a distância, corrida a cavalo e caça.

As atividades foram muito bem, especialmente caça. Ele foi o melhor. O mais rápido entre os participantes e também o mais habilidoso. Todos pareceram impressionados com suas habilidades como guerreiro.

Infelizmente, na corrida a cavalo, quando estava quase ganhando de Mandral, _coincidentemente, pensou Amaruq, sarcasticamente,_ seu cavalo subitamente se assustou e o derrubou. Acabou torcendo o tornozelo, com seu metabolismo de metamorfo estaria curado até amanhã, mas por recomendação médica não poderia participar das lutas.

O Conselho, como sempre, tentava remediar as rixas entre as raças. O maior conflito desse encontro havia sido por causa do Reino Drácon. Seu novo rei, Magno Mandral, era, na opinião de Amaruq, _um_ _desgraçado_ _completo._

Haviam tantas coisas erradas com o Reino Drácon, que nem se os deuses decidissem parar o tempo, haveria espaço o suficiente pra tantas pautas a serem discutidas. Além disso, eles eram muito fechados a intervenções. Nas reuniões, o Conselho tentava uma brecha para iniciar uma conversa diplomática com eles sobre a compra e venda de escravos. Comércio ao qual o Conselho era contra. Um pequeno passo pra iniciar uma conversa muito longa.

O Reino Drácon era um reino de magos guerreiros. Há vários séculos, haviam se separado completamente dos outros reinos de magos e feiticeiros por causa de suas tendências a sempre causar conflitos e guerras. As coisas só haviam piorado, drasticamente, depois que decidiram fazer de suas missões de vida, capturar e domesticar dragões. Eles eram fortes, destemidos e impetuosos.

O frio e tirânico Magno Mandral era o seu novo rei, havia sido adotado pelo antigo rei quando era jovem e através dos anos minou completamente a concorrência ao trono, era o que as más linguás diziam. Era um monstro. Receberá a acunha de Magno, o maléfico.

Suas ações justificavam o apelido, poucos anos de reinado e havia cometido atos horrendos: comércio de escravos, saques extremamente violentos a outros reinos, sequestro de nobres, para pedido de resgate, e estavam fazendo política de cercamento com seus Reinos vizinhos, colocando seus exércitos em seus portões, proibindo entrada ou saída, se não pagassem taxas altíssimas.

O conselho se via impotente com suas atitudes.

E Amaruq tinha certeza que o sorrateiro mago tinha causado seu “acidente”.

Em um dado momento, entre as atividades, Amaruq observava, concentrado, os homens competindo em luta corpo a corpo. Othon Korhonen, o herdeiro do Império dos Ursos, se aproximou do lado de Amaruq.

– O desgraçado do Grimbald luta bem, não é? – comentou Othon. Os dois observavam Hildingr Grimbald lutar, mas ess a etapa , obviamente, não duraria muito tempo. Grimbald era muito superior ao seu adversário.

– Pra quem não leva nada a sério. – comentou sarcasticamente Amaruq cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar de entendimento para Korhonen.

Do meio do círculo, onde as lutas aconteciam, ouviram risos.

– Ele está rindo! – Exclamou Korhonen, sua indignação estampada em seu rosto. – Se um imbecil desses começasse a rir no meio de uma luta comigo, eu fa ria questão de quebrar aqueles dentes perfeitos. – Amaruq contia o pequeno sorriso que quase quebrava a linha reta de seus lábios.

O  Reino Drácon não  foi o único assunto em discussão  nessas reuniões . O Grande Norte, também, foi muito questionado.

Em geral, os Reinos do Grande Norte realmente tinham mais animosidade que os Reinos mais ao sul. Porém, como guerreiros, as rixas facilmente podiam se desenvolver para guerras, o que o conselho tentava evitar.

Muito trabalho e diplomacia estava se desenvolvendo entre o Reino dos Lobos e o Império dos Ursos, comércio e turismo sendo incentivados, mas parecia que o Conselho ainda não estava feliz. Queriam a paz entre o Reino dos Lobos e o Reino dos Linces, o que era um meta impossível.

Os Linces e os Lobos se odiavam, não só eram inimigos naturais, mas também tinham um histórico de guerras horrível. O Conselho sempre tentava aproximá-los, até os haviam colocado lado a lado, mas Amaruq temia que o constante empurrar do Conselho furasse a bolha de paz que viviam.

Desde que as negociações começaram entre os dois reinos, Amaruq havia aprendido a apreciar Othon, não se viam com tanta frequência, mas se davam muito bem. Othon era alto e extremamente musculoso, com cabelos e olhos castanhos.  E ra um cara calmo e sério,  sem muito conversa fiada, que como ele, muitas vezes apreciava a companhia e o silêncio .

A luta havia terminado e  Grimbald estava sendo felicitado por seus companheiros,  muitos risos, gritos animados e apertos de mãos .  O lince estava se retirando pra uma das tendas, próxima a onde os dois estavam, quando notou-os.

–  Eí, Korhonen, Berg. – saldou  Hildingr Grimbald,  com um sorriso amplo, que brilhava como o sol, enquanto se secava com uma toalha. Tanto o urso, quanto o lobo, fizeram sons inteligíveis em reconhecimento.

Um momento de tensão  tremulou no ar. O lobo não parecia ter muita vontade de se dignar a falar, principalmente com o lince. O urso nunca fora bom em preencher o vazio com palavras. E o lince, continuava com o sorriso enorme no rosto, achando toda a situação  extremamente engraçada. Hild acreditava que não haviam criaturas tão pouco comunicativas quanto aqueles dois a sua frente.

–  Parabéns – comentou finalmente Othon.

– Ah? Pela luta? – respondeu Hild, jogando um olhar pra arena. – Eu adorei, nunca tinha lutado com elfo antes, foi muito divertido. – Hild voltou a rir.

– Essa foi a impressão, mesmo. – comentou  Amaruq acidamente, fechando a cara. A risada de Hild as poucos foi morrendo e ao seu fim, os dois se fitavam duramente. Ao encarar o lobo, os olhos de  Hildingr lampejava com uma pequena chama de raiva, o que era difícil de ver em seu, geralmente, alegre rosto.

– Não é comum vermos alguém rir no meio de uma luta. – comentou Othon tentando trazer a atenção de volta pra si mesmo. Aquilo não estava cheirando nada bem.

– Sim, meu companheiro,  realmente não é comum. – comentou o lince, olhando o urso e voltando a rir profundamente. – Mas sou muito bem conhecido por ser do tipo que passa pelo fastidioso com gozo. – No fim da frase o lince jogou uma piscada, junto ao seu sorriso matador. Amaruq  não pode conter o  revir ar de olhos.

– Uma pena o que houve com sua perna. – comentou Hild, apontando pra Amaruq, o mesmo apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto realocava os braços já cruzados.

Hildingr, teve que conter o riso, só achou aquilo ainda mais engraçado. O menino parecia realmente querer se levar a sério. Querendo provocá-lo Hild, comentou:

– Uma pena mesmo,  se não tivesse ocorrido, poderíamos comprovar, finalmente, a obvia superioridade dos Linces sob os Lobos. – E  afastou-se rapidamente,  sabendo que  deixa va  Amaruq rosnando.

 

 

***

 

 

Na viagem de volta, aos discutir os acontecimentos nas reuniões, e querendo aproveitar o bom humor do pai, Amaruq, decidiu pedir, não pela primeira vez, seu desejo mais precioso, o protetorado de Ramazi.

Ramazi era uma cidade-estado, que era um direito e dever do príncipe herdeiro, fora lá onde seu pai conhecerá sua mãe, que havia falecido no ano anterior, de quem sentia muita falta, e onde moraram em sua tenra infância. Tinha muito carinho pelo lugar e não acreditava que estava sendo bem administrado pelo seu primo, que cuidava do lugar em seu nome.

Seu pai negou novamente. Ramazi era um assunto delicado, não apenas seu pai achava que era muito novo para governar um território sozinho, mas tradicionalmente Ramazi era entregue ao príncipe herdeiro quando contraia noivado ou matrimônio, se fosse-lhe entregue ainda solteiro, todos esperariam que se casasse logo. O que para Amaruq não importava, seu pai podia escolher uma noiva ou um noivo adequado para ele se casar, mas seu pai queria que encontrasse sua alma gêmea, como tinha encontrado sua mãe.

Ao chegar da viagem, ainda irritado com as constantes negativas do pai, nem entrou no castelo, foi direto a floresta que rodeava Ulfur. Após correr um tempo, decidiu ir ao seu lugar preferido no mundo. Mas ao chegar perto do seu destino Amaruq viu movimentos através das árvores. _Quem se atreveria a estar no seu santuário particular?_

O bosque estava como ele se lembrava. As árvores de pinheiros terminavam em um quase perfeito semicírculo, seguido de alguns metros de gramíneas e flores, até uma porção de areia e pequenas pedras claras perto do lindo lago de água cristalina, uma pequena cachoeira escorria ao fundo na parede de pedras e no lado direito da parede via-se a entrada de uma caverna, que Amaruq conhecia muito bem. Tudo era extremamente familiar e reconfortante, seu santuário para fugir das preocupações da corte e das demandas de um herdeiro, seu lugar intocado, perdido no tempo, imutável, mas, na verdade, algo **estava** diferente, na margem do lago havia um pequeno filhote de lince.

Um animal adulto, ou mesmo um filhote sozinho, perto do seu santuário não era algo tão estranho, o local era isolado o bastante da movimentação da cidade, a água vinda das montanhas nevadas era fresca e atraia a vida em todas as formas, mas aquele filhote não era realmente um filhote, ao menos não animal – ou não totalmente. Seu intruso era como ele, um metamorfo, não só seu nariz o avisou, o cheiro meio-humano, mas seus instintos também.

Seu mundo era dividido por raças. A muito tempo, a fim de terminar as constantes guerras mágicas, o Conselho dividiu Adassar em reinos e impérios, separando as raças por territórios. Apesar que, em geral, humanos permeavam territórios divididos por raças livremente, nas regiões centrais haviam territórios apenas para humanos e territórios mistos, onde humanos, não-magicos, e todo tipo de criaturas mágicas conviviam pacificamente, mas as coisas eram diferentes nos territórios do Norte.

O Grande Norte é frio e duro, poucos humanos vivem por aqui, até mesmo outras criaturas mágicas não conseguiriam durar aqui, os reinos foram divididos entre metamorfos que pudessem aguentar os escruciantes invernos. Cinco são os reinos poderosos do Norte: o Reino dos Lobos, o Império dos Ursos, o Reino das Raposas, o Reino dos Gaviões e, por fim, o Reino dos Linces. No Grande Norte, todos tem que nascer guerreiros, o inverno destrói homens, a luta por recursos e sobrevivência é árdua, mas a honra é grande entre o povo. Entre os Reinos há pouco dialogo, além de eventuais trocas de comércio, todos priorizam a sobrevivência de seus próprios, não dando brechas a estrangeiros e entre as massas há ainda rancor intrínseco das guerras mágicas.

Sendo o príncipe de seu reino, Amaruq tinha um elevado senso de orgulho e patriotismo, muitas vezes exagerado, por isso, ao ver o pequeno lince em seu santuário, em território dos Lobos, na joia do orgulho dos lobos, a capital de Ulfur, um sentimento de raiva se apossou dele.

Sentindo uma disturbação no ar, Miki levantou a cabeça, para procurar o que atrapalhava seu sono, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com o grande lobo raivoso. Um segundo de paralisação ocorreu, presa e caçador se encarando, até que Miki disparou para o meio da floresta. Mas o lobo estava muito preparado, com os instintos tomando conta ele correu atrás do pequeno lince. O tempo estava relativamente quente, os cheiros da floresta invadindo seus sentidos, conseguia sentir tudo em vários quilômetros, instintos e anos de treinamento o transformaram em um incrível caçador, mas suas habilidades foram pouco necessárias, o lince era um chamariz no meio da floresta, não sabia onde pisar, como disfarçar seu cheiro, onde correr e apesar da coloração de seu pelo se parecer com as das árvores e suas folhas, era uma bola de pelos desengonçada. Quando chegou perto de sua presa, o lobo pulou em cima dele, com o focinho rosnando. Um grito atravessou a floresta.

– Não me mate – Miki gritou histérico, agora transformado em sua forma humana.

O lobo encarou o menino. Era jovem, mas não um filhote, mais novo que ele em alguns anos, parecia ter uns 14 ou 15 anos, tinha o corpo pequeno, bem mais de um cabeça menor que o lobo, através das roupas não dava pra ter certeza, mas não parecia musculoso, tinha cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras e ondas que caiam na altura da orelha, olhos verdes amarelados meio puxados, nariz pequeno e belos lábios grossos. Era delicado e bonito, com certeza, qualquer um enxergaria, mas havia algo nele, uma sensação, que o lobo não conseguia definir direito.

Com o tempo de pausa que ocorreu na análise que o lobo fez, o garoto pareceu se recompor um pouco. Olhando firmemente para o gigante lobo em cima dele, Miki disse:

– Não pode me matar, idiota, sou humano também. – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas do medo anterior, mas seu olhar e voz eram arrogantes, isso fez o lobo esquecer brevemente suas estranhas sensações e voltar a ficar irritado, mas nenhum dialogo inteligente ia ser desenvolvido com o menino mimado falando e ele calado.

Amaruq voltou a sua forma humana, seu tamanho aumentou para seus mais de 1,90, seu pelo se transformou em seu cabelo cinzento, seus olhos mantiveram o tom de azul cinzento. Tinha o rosto quadrado, nariz reto, o queixo forte e um corpo sólido, Miki não pode não notar, apesar de ter ficado um pouco intimidado com o homem bonito em cima dele.

– O que está fazendo no território dos lobos, Lince? – Amaruq praticamente rosnou, Miki tremeu um pouco, mas não se acovardou, com o mesmo tom arrogante de antes disse:

– É território de fronteira, Lobo, as linhas divisórias ficam tênues aqui, tem tanta certeza que é território dos Lobos?

Era verdade, Amaruq não tinha certeza, tinha assumido que era território de Ulfur, mas a capital fazia fronteira com a capital dos Lince, Vandill, e a floresta onde estavam dividia as cidades.

Irritado, Amaruq voltou a fuzilar o lince, o que fez Miki olhar feio pra ele e franzir os lábios, quase no mesmo momento o lobo se distraiu de sua raiva ao encarar os deliciosos lábios avermelhados do garoto em baixo dele e foi acometido pela mesma sensação, uma ideia absurda passou pela sua cabeça do que talvez fosse isso.

– Quantos anos você tem? 14? 15? – Amaruq perguntou meio desesperado.

– Eu tenho 17, seu gigante estúpido – Miki disse irritado, virando o rosto de maneira emburrada.

A questão de sua idade e altura eram sempre um motivo de irritação para Miki. Sempre o achavam muito jovem por causa do seu rosto infantil e seu tamanho de 1,60. Era o caçula de quatro irmãos, havia nascido prematuro, quase não sobrevivera, diziam que foi um milagre ter vivido, depois disso seus pais o haviam superprotegido – e mimado. No começo da adolescência, tentara crescer ou ficar mais forte, mas sua anatomia nunca ajudou, sendo o filho de um rei de um reino do Grande Norte, tinha vergonha de passar **muito** longe do ideal de guerreiro.

– Já passou pelo calor? – pediu Amaruq, preocupado com as consequências da resposta do pequeno Lince.

– N-não... é da sua conta. – respondeu Miki corando, chocado pela pergunta de teor sexual.

Novamente, o lince notou a enorme diferença entre seus tamanhos e calculou mentalmente à distância de qualquer outro local habitado, ou ser humano, que pudesse lhe ajudar. Imaginado que as intenções do lobo não eram muito bondosas, pelo tema da última pergunta, Miki entrou em pânico e começou a se debater com toda sua força e finalmente, achou uma brecha entre os braços do lobo.

– Droga – gritou Amaruq, ao ver o lince escapar, junto as respostas, porém ele não podia deixá-lo escapar, esta era uma questão que ele não podia ignorar, mesmo que quisesse, profundamente.

Miki correu mais do que nunca em sua vida, a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue muito mais rápido agora, mais do que quando teve medo de morrer.

_“Não posso deixar isso acontecer, não posso deixar ele_ _me tocar_ _. Mas ele é tão mais rápido do que eu. Minhas pernas doem. A dor do ato será horrível. Não posso passar por tal humilhação. Não basta ser fraco e inútil,_ _mancharei_ _a honra da família para sempre. O filho do Rei Einar,_ _desgraçado_ _na floresta que rodeia sua capital. O que vão dizer? Não posso fazer isso com papai. Esse monstro é tão mais forte que eu. Não posso ganhar uma luta. Perder a virgindade_ _a um_ _lobo de rua.”_ O pensamento fez Miki ter vontade de vomitar. “ _Não esperava que minha primeira vez fosse ser fantástica,_ _mas, pelo menos, ia_ _estar casado. Um casamento vantajoso, é tudo que posso dar ao reino. Quem vai me querer rompido? E se Hildingr decidir vingar minha honra? Se se machucar? O herdeiro amado por todos morto por causa da cria defeituosa. Meu irmão é um guerreiro forte, mas. E se eu engravidar?”_ Miki começou a chorar mais forte, enquanto corria. “ _Prefiro morrer. Se os deuses um dia abençoaram minha vida, me poupariam me matando antes dele me pegar.”_ No meio de seu dialogo interno o pequeno lince nem percebeu que havia começado a chover e de repente o chão em baixo dele desapareceu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!!*na voz do RuPaul*  
> Sim, o Miki é uma drama queen, vão ter que se acostumar com os monólogos chatos dele.
> 
> Como eu disse antes os dois primeiros capítulos são pra gente começar a conhecer os personagens, um pouco do contexto deles e um pouco do universo de Adassar. As coisas vão ir sendo explicadas melhor com o passar do tempo, mas se ficar uma dúvida muito grande comente, porque as vezes parece explicado na minha cabeça, mas não tá.
> 
> Pra quem quiser saber, se as coisas saírem como planejado, a história vai ter 27 capítulo, entre 67k e 81k, o que quer dizer que, com o meu tempo entre postagens, quando estiver, finalmente, acabando a história, nós já estaremos idosos e nem lembraremos mais do enredo #exagerada  
> Comentem o que estão achando do Miki, do Amaruq e do nosso núcleo homossexual de coadjuvantes? HAHAHA'  
> Querem imagens de como eu imagino os personagens e aesthetics que eu faço, quando eu finjo que vou escrever, mas não escrevo? XD  
> Dica, é melhor gostarem de todo mundo, porque já apareceram os machões dos próximos 3 livros da série.  
> Beijos, amores <3

**Author's Note:**

> Então, esse capitulo é focado no Miki, o próximo capítulo vai ser focado no Amaruq, mas não será um capitulo pra cada, é só nesses capítulos de introdução mesmo, quando eles se encontrarem finalmente não vai ter mais capítulo focado em nenhum dos dois.  
> Deixem seus comentários, se gostaram da ideia :)


End file.
